A Mop is a tool commonly used for house cleaning, and a mop holder is a device for fixing the mop cloth. A conventional mop holder usually comprises a screw, when changing a mop cloth, said screw is released and new mop cloth is placed on the holder, afterward, the screw is tighten to hold the mop cloth again. This technique is relatively complex and since the mop contacts with water constantly, screw may oxidize easily, increasing difficulty to release the screw.